Blood, Eyes and Ink
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Sasuke and Sai are captured by an assassin who uses two unique abilities. Warning: contains yaoi. I'm sorry about that. SasukeXSai. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW...


**WARNING: The following content has a scene depicting yaoi. Read at your own risk and comfort!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two boys, barely any older than 18, were struggling against the ropes that bound them to the pole. They had no idea how they got there because first of all, they weren't together. Second, each of them was going on a stroll before they just blacked out.

"I see both of my targets are awake right now," a mysterious man appeared in front of the two bewildered ninjas. He approached them both and took out their gags.

The man was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and pants that had their ends ripped off. He was also wearing two belts on his upper body that overlapped to make an X.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sai… What would I do if you two didn't have such a huge bounty on your head?" the man continued talking. "Aside from being careless in your after-evening strolls in this forest without any companions, catching both of you with my genjutsu couldn't be any easier."

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked him.

However, the man pretended that he didn't hear that and went on with his own story.

"I was once a prisoner of Orochimaru, you know." He gave both of them a frightful stare that the two who had been struggling with the ropes stopped to listen. "And he used me as a test subject for his experiments. I was only 11. But I was the only one of the millions who survived the experiment.

"And then, one day, I heard the news that he was dead. I was so happy. So happy especially when Orochimaru's female jailer and some other guy released all of us."

Sasuke's eyes widened with disbelief at what the man had just said.

"I was about to taste my freedom when some men wearing ridiculous masks captured me again. They took me to their leader Danzo and made me train to become an ANBU in one of its branches away from Konoha. Now, he has sent for me to eliminate both of you. Because loose ends should be tied up, you agree with that?" Then, the man summoned up a katana.

He dashed toward them and struck them with his katana. As his katana sliced through Sai's head, the pole, then Sasuke's head, the man felt that there was something wrong in the situation.

And he was right for the only things he had decapitated were two dummies. One was a huge block of wood. The other was a clone made of ink.

The real Sasuke and Sai were several feet behind him.

"Go for it, Sasuke!" Sai encouraged his companion.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran at full speed at the man with a huge amount of lightning charka in his right hand.

The man tried to move away but his feet seemed stuck. He looked down and saw several snakes of ink had wrapped around his legs, stopping him from moving. Upon making contact, Sasuke's Chidori went through the man's body, presumably killing him.

"That was easy. Bounty hunter or not!" Sasuke exclaimed.

But then, he noticed a leaf fall from the man's head. He looked at it and realized that it was an imitation of the man that was made out of leaves and such."

"Over here, hotshot!" The man reappears a few meters to Sasuke's right.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A large stream of fire emerged from Sasuke's mouth and engulfed the man.

"This time, he couldn't possibly be alive," Sasuke thought.

But once again, he was wrong: the man he hit this time turned out to be an insect clone. Before the fire jutsu hit it, the clone turns back into several bugs which scattered about and flew away.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke was irritated already.

"Holy shit!" Sai shouted as the real man appeared behind him and kicked him toward Sasuke.

"You really don't know me, do you? My name is Sanno. Only Sanno. And as what you have seen, I possess the unique Insect Release and Plant Release Jutsu." The man grinned at them.

"So that explains the plant clone and the bug clone. Orochimaru did this to you?" Sasuke demanded an answer.

"Yeah. But the process had been so excruciatingly painful. However, it won't be as painful as your deaths!" Sanno laughed.

"We'll see about that, Sanno!" Sai said defiantly.

"Very well. Plant Release: Trap of Ensnaring Vines!"

Several vines then burst from the ground and tried to entangle the two ninjas' feet to prevent them from escaping. Sasuke took out a kunai and began cutting through the masses of vines that held him.

"What about him?" Sasuke thought, seeing Sai struggle. Then, he remembered that Sai helped him try to kill this Sanno a while ago and hesitantly assisted Sai in breaking out of the vines… for now as long as Sanno is their enemy.

Upon breaking out of the plant jutsu, Sai used his Super Beast Imitation Picture to summon out an ink bird. He climbed aboard it so that the vines could no longer reach him. But Sasuke was still fighting against the vines which were now all over him.

"Hurry up! We have to get out of here!" Sai called out to Sasuke.

Sasuke then jumped on board the bird and the two were now in the air. Safe from the vines as well as on their way to safety.

"Clever! But not clever enough! Insect Release: Death of a Thousand Stingers." At once, a swarm of wasps surrounded Sanno and took off to the sky, pursuing Sai and Sasuke.

"A sting from one of them is not that lethal. But from several, it could mean death!" Sai warned Sasuke. "I know these wasps. They're the ones who wiped out the Land of Whirlpool."

"I can handle them. Just concentrate on getting us back to safety. And once we're done with this, you and I are going separate ways!" Sasuke looked at Sai who nodded. "Chidori Senbon!"

The wasps were falling in thousands as sparks of electricity hit each one of them accurately, toasting the wasps to a crisp.

However, Sanno intended to use the wasps as a diversion. Because while Sasuke and Sai were busy dealing with the wasps, he was performing several hand seals.

When the last wasp of his jutsu was struck down, he executed one of his most powerful techniques. "Plant Release: Shooting Grass Blades!"

Several blades of grass were shooting from below, homing in at Sai's ink bird. Sasuke tried using Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. But to no avail, as the blades were too many.

"We have to get off this stop, Sasuke. This bird can't fly any faster. Those blades of grass will pierce us like senbons if we don't get off now. Plus, it would only take one physical hit to revert my ink beasts back to ink!"

"All right." Sasuke agreed with him. And together they jumped off the bird at the last minute when the bird is hit by the first ten blades of grass.

Sanno didn't waste any time to let the two plan any kind of strategy against him and performed Plant Release: Pollination Halluciantion. Then, the air was filled with a glittery orange powder.

"Don't breathe!" Sai told Sasuke.

"Don't breathe, huh? Well, I'm just going to exhale! Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"

But as the stream of fire hit the pollen-filled air, an explosion occurred and threw Sai and Sasuke back.

"Well, well. I guess they didn't know that my technique uses inflammable pollen to use genjutsu. I was going to win anyway. No point in resisting, you two. Insect Release: Falling Spiders in the Wind!" Sanno said as he approached the two ninjas.

Numerous spiders were falling around the two of them, coating them with silk. In less than a minute, both were covered in silk and couldn't move anymore. They were like helpless flies caught in a spider's web.

Then, Sanno took out his katana and proceeded to give the final blow. He lifted it up and brought it down with a swift strike.

~THWACK!~

The next thing Sasuke knew was that he and Sai were sleeping in a tent. He was still in his clothes and Akatsuki cloak while Sais was still wearing his own outfit.

"That must've been a bad dream? No, wait. I'm supposed to be with Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo right now." Sasuke frantically went out of the tent.

He saw Sanno sitting in front of a campfire.

"You! You tried to kill me!" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Sanno.

"Really? I did? I thought I was only doing what I was supposed to do."

Then, Sai stepped out of the tent as well. He was obviously woken up by the loudness of Sasuke's voice.

"Welcome… dear brothers!" Sanno said upon seeing Sai and Sasuke now awake.

"Brothers?" Both were puzzled.

"Yeah. The three of us are triplets. However, when the three of us came out, only Sasuke was given to the Uchiha Clan. On the other hand, Sai and I were sent to an orphanage. Sai was then adopted by an ANBU member with Shin while I was adopted by a family in the Land of Mist."

Sasuke and Sai were listening intently to Sanno's story.

"One day, while I was out, somebody killed my entire family. When I came back, I was very saddened. Little did I know that someone had followed me there. It was Orochimaru. He offered me to become his servant but I refused. So he knocked me out and took me to his little hideout.

"There he experimented on me and the other 3 million prisoners day and night. He subjected us to many transplants and such that I don't remember how many transplants I received. But he was always amazed at how my body never aged at all.

"Anyways, I was the youngest of us three so I do not possess the Sharingan. Sasuke, I know you have upgraded yours into the Mangekyo Sharingan already. But, you, Sai, still have yours dormant."

"Me? I have a Sharingan?" Sai asked.

"You do, Sai. Only two out of three brothers in a triplet can have the Sharingan. The eldest has his already activated. The middle has it dormant. But the youngest doesn't have it at all. Believe me on it."

"So how do I activate mine if it's dormant?" Sai was very eager to activate his Sharingan.

"Simple. Someone with an already active Sharingan must look at you in the eye. But I don't really know how the entire process works." Sanno said sadly.

"It's okay. I have to try at least." Sai then pulled Sasuke close to him. "You got to help me with this

They were staring at each other. They were standing so close to each other that they could feel the other breathing on themselves. They were only a few millimeters apart.

Sanno was watching them.

"Hmm… I should use this moment to infiltrate their minds and see if they have any useful information about Naruto and his Eight-Tailed Beast," Sanno thought.

"Here goes nothing. Mind Intrusion Technique," Sanno whispers. And then, he began seeing Sai's and Sauke's memories. But only for a little while because he was then forced back into his body.

As his mind was forced back into his body, it caused him to fall backward. When he got back up, he found Sasuke's and Sai's suddenly faces suddenly nearing each other.

Then, to Sanno's utmost disgust and horror, the two locked lips. Before Sanno knew what was happening, Sai and Sasuke were already rolling on the floor still kissing each other.

"Shit! If Father knows about this, he's going to kill me for it," Sanno said to himself.

Sasuke was now on top of Sai. They were still kissing as Sasuke began undressing himself and Sai. They were flinging their clothes everywhere.

Soon, they were down to their undergarments.

Sanno tried to move his body to stop them but he can't. Not even a finger.

"Could it be that I am still in my technique and this is what my technique is doing to them? I know my technique has some bugs….. Oh. Oopsies. Release!"

At once, Sanno now found himself back in his body. Moreover, he could already move it. On the other, Sai and Sasuke were still on the floor, kissing only with their boxers on.

Sanno then started laughing at them so loud. Sasuke and Sai stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hey! Just in case, you thought that we were making out. We weren't!" Sasuke tried to cover up for himself and Sai. He gathered up his clothes while Sai collected his own.

"Yeah. This is all just a misunderstanding!" Sai shouted.

"For your information, I think I do understand," Sanno said.

"You? You do?" Sai and Sasuke said in unison while both were putting back their clothes on. Although they did feel a little embarrassed of the deed, they hid that feeling.

"I perfectly do… I understand… that you two like each other! You think I don't know? You guys were kissing in front of me! You only stopped when I was laughing! Man! Father is going to kill me for this!" Sanno started screaming. "Sasuke! That was your second kiss with a guy! And Sai! Never had your first kiss? Now you do!"

Sasuke and Sai blushed but they protested.

"Whatever. Fine. Before I leave, just promise me that you two wouldn't… you know… continue what happened here. Just don't!" Sanno pleaded.

"Of course, we won't." Sasuke and Sai smiled innocently.

"You two better! Else I'm going to babysitter of my elder brothers forever," Sanno thought. Then, he set off back to where he came from.

"I guess I'll only be telling Madara about Sai's Sharingan. But I'll be keeping an eye on these two," Sanno murmured under his breath as he sped by countless trees. "So much for being the youngest brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke then put his hand on Sai's face. "Little brother won't know what he doesn't see, right?"

"I suppose so. But what if he bugged this place? Literally." Sai warned Sasuke.

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry, my beloved brother." Sasuke opened his Mangekyo Sharingan. "He's got no spies."

"You just know the right thing to do." Sai put his face close to Sasuke's. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you two. Now where were we a while ago?" Sasuke placed his hand on Sai's chest and kissed the latter on the lips.


End file.
